


Late Night Calls

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Hand Jobs, Jisung and his BABY bullshit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOOooooHH god felix is so innocent, Phone Sex, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), WORRY NOT BCS JISUNG SAVES THE DAY, We boys about to get Filthy again, guided masturbation, i swear to fucking god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: “You’re telling me you’ve never jerked off before?” There was amusement in Jisung’s tone. The mouse clicking coming to a halt and Felix lets out a quiet whine at the back of his head. Should Felix lie? Was jerking off really casual for guys? Should he tell Jisung he had never touched his… down there before?“I do!” Fuck. “I just don’t do it too often… schedule and stuff.” Felix scrunches his face after letting those words out. Oh what has he done—
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 391





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up! :D yes i wrote this instead of my fucking essay. Why? Im horny, simple. Based this off of someone special too so yeah enjoy it! 
> 
> Deadass was listening to we go while this was being written.

Felix felt weird. It had been hours since his guts were telling him something wasn’t right and he knew this because he had spent the entirety of his night tossing and turning in bed instead of getting his _well needed_ slumber. 

He tried to listen to soft lo-fi music, tire himself out by gaming, _hell_ even counting sheeps but _alas_ , Felix still found himself wide awake, staring up at his ceiling with a weird feeling bubbling up his tummy. 

He knew he should call someone, maybe that would help him distract whatever weird feeling there was in his tummy. 

Right. 

He definitely should call someone. 

Patting for his phone on the bed, Felix was careful to choose the poor victim of his late-night shenanigans. 

Should he call Chan? He knew the elder would give any time of the day just to talk to Felix— but the thing is, Chan was busy. Knowing he still hasn’t even returned home, the guilt crawling up Felix’s chest didn’t feel nice….. _so probably not._

Felix hovers through another contact name on his phone, blinking a few times as he lets the hangul characters form in his terribly distracted mind. 

Jisung. 

Oh, yeah. Right. He could call Jisung. 

... _yet_ Felix couldn’t quite bring himself to call the slightly older boy. What was causing him to chicken out? It was just a simple call, right? 

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Felix blindly taps the call button with his thumb, hearing the ever familiar ringing tone.

It rang once. 

Twice… 

_He wouldn’t pick up won’t he?_

Felix visibly deflates against his pillow, cheek squished against it, losing hope with his attempt at initiating a late night phone call. A pout forms against his lips, putting his phone down until he felt his phone vibrate against his palm, a faint “Felix?” being heard from the other line.

“Oh my god, took you long enough.” Felix tried faking an annoyed tone, pressing the screen of his phone to his ear, only to burst in giggles when Jisung said “You little shit, I was pissing.” on the other line, his aggressively loud voice hurting Felix’s ear. Only pausing at the realization of what on earth Jisung was doing in the toilet to take that long. Felix’s ears flush at the thought, quickly willing it away. Where the fuck did that even came from?

“You don’t bring your phone in the toilet?” Felix queries, not realizing how odd his question was. 

“No? I’m clumsy as fuck. _I wouldn’t risk it, man._ ” Jisung says the latter in Felix’s native, earning a scoff from Felix. Jisung is weirdly endearing even when he was being a little shit.. like right now… Oh that’s him alwa—

“So what did you call me for? Sup bro, what’s going on?” Jisung asks from the opposite line, and Felix could faintly hear some mouse clicking and he guesses Jisung probably wasn’t home too.

“Couldn’t sleep..” Felix mumbles, running a palm all over his face, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. 

“Really? That’s been the fourth night since you haven’t been sleeping on time.” Jisung retorts, clicking his tongue playfully to tease Felix only for Felix to scoff a reply of “If you call 4 AM on time.”

Jisung snickers by the other line, and that’s when Felix heard it. The faint popping noises, and oddly, Felix liked the sound of it. 

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, curious at the oddly pleasant noise. “Huh?” _Another pop._ “What are you talking about? Making music.” Jisung answered. A long pause embracing the both of them before Jisung lets out a little “Oh!” to which Felix perks up, staring at his phone. 

“I’m eating chips.” And _another pop._ That came from Jisung’s lips—?

“Ugh these potato chips are so good, fuck.” Jisung moaned, causing Felix to freeze up. Wait, hold on, _what—_

“Baby you should be sleeping.” Jisung cooed from the other line, doing nothing to Felix’s flustered state. He was certain his cheeks were flaming now, the sound of that oddly pleasant popping causing Felix to feel that weird thing in his gut stronger than he did before.

Could it be he was… _horny?_ No. It could not be. Felix had only felt it once. Yeah, only once. And he did not act on it, as he should. Oh god why is he even thinking about this? What the fuck is wrong with him. 

“I just wanna go home and jerk off, fuck this.” Felix heard Jisung on the other line yet again, faint, but the microphone had caught Jisung’s words. “Y-You wanna what?” Felix repeated despite staggering with his words, curling in on more under his sheets. 

“Oh. You heard that.” Jisung laughed, as if what he just said was casual. What the fuck. Did he thought jerkin— oh Felix couldn’t even say it. Was it casual for him? 

“Jerk off, baby. Oh yeah you should do that, it helps you sleep.” Jisung tells Felix so casually, Felix almost felt scandalized, his eyes popping open at how Jisung had said the words so easily as if he was telling Felix to drink warm milk to sleep or something.

“What—! No? I shouldn’t do that. That’s bad.” Felix mumbles, despite his flustered state, burying his face further on his pillow.

“Bad? It feels good. What the hell are you saying. Wait—”

Oh no. This was bad. 

“You’re telling me you’ve _never_ jerked off before?” There was amusement on Jisung’s tone. The mouse clicking coming to a halt and Felix let out a quiet whine at the back of his head Should Felix lie? Was jerking off really casual for guys? Should he tell Jisung he had never touched his… down there before? 

“I do!” _Fuck. “_ I just don’t do it too often… schedule and stuff.” Felix scrunches his face after letting those words out. _Oh what has he done—_

“Oh really?” Jisung retorted, there was an evident mock in his tone. “Where do you do it?” Jisung asked further, causing Felix to internally burn in embarrassment. 

“On my bed, where else?” Felix continued lying, the thrill of it comes with actually not doing it yet the feeling in his gut intensified more and more with every lie leaving his lips. 

“Naughty. You don’t make noises?” Did Jisung just called him naugh— 

“I didn’t see you as the quiet type. Maybe airy and whiny but quiet? Not really.” 

What the fuck. 

Literally what the fuck.

Felix felt something hot in his guts, feeling something twitch between his legs and oh _god_ it was his cock. 

“You’re quiet Felix. Are you touching yourself right now?” Jisung continued, making Felix visibly squirm in his bed. Fuck. That was humiliating. 

“No…” He knew he’s extremely flushed at this point. His body feels feverish with every word that leaves Jisung’s mouth. 

“No? You sound airy. Are you sure you’re not touching yourself baby?” Jisung chuckles from the other line, the mocking laughter echoing in Felix’s head.

“...I don’t know how to..” Felix mumbles in shame, his voice lowering in volume. 

“I thought you said you touch yourself on your bed, Lix.” Jisung pries, a coo reverberating from the other line. Felix answered him with silence. 

“Do you want me to teach you?” Jisung offers, and Felix finally admits the whole situation was turning him on. He was hard, his cock heavy in between his legs. 

“..Would you?” Felix timidly asks, bringing his phone closer to him, afraid that the other members could hear him and Jisung’s conversation on the phone.

“Cute. Yeah. Are you hard already?” Felix heard a shuffle on the other line, letting out a heavy breath as he started palming himself through his sweatpants.

“Yeah..” Felix quietly answers, a lilt in his voice as he is taking his time to rub the smooth of his palm to the outline of his bulge. Fuck why did it felt _so good._

“God you sound out of it already. Wrap your palm around your cock, baby.” Hearing Jisung say that word out loud had Felix whining, the vulgarity of the situation causing him to pliantly shove his hand under his boxers, wrapping his hand around himself. 

“Are you wet?” Jisung asks, voice still steady and composed while Felix was trying his best not to thrust up against the tight pressure around his length. “I.. think so?” Felix answers, flinging the sheets off of him to sit upright, his cock pulsing between his palm. 

“The head baby. Swipe your thumb over your slit.” Everything Jisung says, Felix does, obediently swiping said thumb over his slit and— _“Ah fuck. Sung…”_ Felix sobs, feeling a sticky clear liquid oozing from the tip.

“Fuck. Are you doing it?” Jisung chimes from the other line. Felix answering with little hums. 

“How does it feel, Lix?” Jisung queries, a coo appearing at the end of the sentence.

“Good… Fuck.” Felix takes his time swirling the sticky liquid around his head, watching his cock twitch every time Jisung coos from the other line.

“Pump yourself from the head to the base.” Jisung’s tone grew demanding, and Felix couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips. A shaky “ _shit”_ leaving his tiers as he curls his palm around the head, slowly pumping his cock all the down down. 

“ _Fuck.._ ” Felix breathes out, legs shaking as he slowly repeats the motion, again and again until he sets a fast pace, the noise of his own pre-cum slicking his palm. 

“Holy fuck you’re leaking so much.” Jisung breathes from the other side, a groan following after as he hears every squelch coming from Felix’s pumping. 

“Jisung… it feels _so good.._ ” Felix whimpers, the noises leaving his lips unfiltered, profanities sipping out from the Australian’s mouth rapidly.

**_Jisung wants to facetime with you._ **

**_Accept_ ** _Decline_

Felix faintly hears a zipper from the other line before tilting his screen up with his clean hand, his figure appearing at the screen as well.

Felix lazily continued pumping his cock, hooded eyes staring at the screen.

“Hi little baby. You look so fucked out already.” Jisung greets, his face appearing at the screen. On a different situation, he’d definitely kick that stupid little smirk off of Jisung’s lips but right now it made his cock leak much more pre-cum than anything. 

“It feels _amazing_..” Felix throws his head back, slowly increasing the pace of his hand hearing Jisung’s words, lower lip tucked harshly between his teeth.

He didn’t know what came over him to do it, but Felix lets his phone stand by the edge of his top bunk, showing off his wet cock proudly to Jisung. Making a show of pumping his cock noisily. 

“You’re so small.” Jisung says out of nowhere, causing Felix to pause with his pumping, staring down at his cock. 

“I-I’m not that sma—”

“Look at mine.” Jisung chuckles cockily, tilting his head a little with a grin as he shows his cock off to Felix. The head was already glistening with pre-cum but wasn’t as slicked as Felix’s and… he was right. Jisung’s cock was bigger than his..

“It looks just right for your hand. But we both know your hand is small as hell.” Jisung continues, jerking himself off seeing Felix blush so prettily on screen. 

“Does your pretty little hand satisfy you, needy baby?” Jisung asks, a groan erupting his throat when he sees Felix shake his head trying to match his pace with Jisung’s pumping.

“I can’t go as fast as you c-can… I’d cum..” Felix brokenly whines, yet his wrist continues flicking against his length, his cock so wet and red in his palms, matching his pumping with the slightly older boy’s. 

“Pump yourself faster Felix.” Jisung’s authoritative tone came back, eyes dark and lidded as he rubs the tip of his cock, listening to the desperate little moans coming from the slightly younger boy’s lips. 

“Fuck. Jisung.. I’m so fucking close…” Felix’s lips quiver, palm blurring as he starts thrusting up against his hand, free hand gripping tightly on his sheets. 

“Pump yourself faster because when I get there, I’d go faster than that.” Jisung taunts him, causing Felix to buck his hips up harsher against his hand. “Jisung… Jisung please..” Felix moans languidly, and wantonly. 

“You look so fucking pretty baby. Gonna make a mess of yourself for me?” Jisung’s voice dropping octaves lower as he himself started jerking himself off fast and unrhythmically. “Would prefer having you bounce on my cock though..” Jisung grunts, their airy calling of each other’s name was nothing short of filthy. 

“I’m cumming..” Felix chokes out, staring back at his phone screen to see Jisung throwing his head back, fucking his fists up with his lips parted. That seemed like the final straw for Felix as he ended up cumming in white ribbons between his tiny fist, pumping himself through his orgasm. 

Felix knew Jisung was close himself, his legs shaking with every pump of his cock, but as his eyes met the elder’s Felix shoves two of his soiled fingers inside his mouth, moaning against the digits. 

Jisung cums so easily like that. 

“Fuck. Can I see Felix?” A familiar voice on the other line joined, breathless. 

Jisung grins at the camera before panning the camera to the side revealing a Chan with his own hand shoved underneath his pants. 

His digits still inside his mouth, Felix’s eyes widen. Unknowingly drooling on his own fingers as he heard Chan saying

  
  


“I want my fingers inside those pretty little lips next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special place in hell, see u all there.
> 
> YELL ABOUT IT TO ME IN MY: 
> 
> Twitter: [oraiixie](https://twitter.com/oraIixie)  
> CuriousCat: [oraiixie](https://curiouscat.me/oraIixie)


End file.
